Troubled
by Vakhi201
Summary: Raven is having trouble meditating for once and decides to do something about it. Starfire finds a book and asks her to read with her. What could possibly become of this situation? Oneshot. Femslash. Don't like don't read.


This is my first Raven/Starfire story. I'm working on some other stuff at the moment so could you check that out as well?

I don't own any of the characters in the story other than the plot. I wrote this in class when I was bored but what ever.

It was around midnight in a quiet jump city where the mighty T-Tower was located. On the roof was a woman dressed in a blue outfit meditating. The girl was chanting "Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos," quietly over and over again to keep herself focused. She did this because of the need to control her emotions and feelings. If not, bad things would happen.

The night was cool with a full moon to aid her. The main reason she was having trouble meditating was because of her feelings for a certain red headed alien named Starfire. She had more than friendly feelings of her ever since they were forced to change bodies. Somewhere along the way she had fallen completely head over heels in love with her.

Little sparks of bliss shot through the demon at the slightest touch. What she didn't know is that Starfire felt the same way about Raven. The alien was meditating like Raven but without success. "I'm going to go grab a book and read outside," she said to herself. The girl was the only titan with access to Raven's book collection when ever she wanted.

5 minutes later she found something interesting to read. Then she procceded to the roof of the building. She didn't expect to find a half demon meditating. 'She looks troubled. Maybe I can help her out,' thought Starfire. '"Raven, man up and just tell her how you feel before I send you off to regret and he gets done with you,"' said Bravery. '"Fine then I'll tell her how I feel the next time I get her alone.'"

She then exited her mind and continued to chant quietly to herself. Starfire then went up to beside Raven and starting the chant that Raven was using. The half breed heard this and said, "Hey Star, what brings you out here tonight?" "I couldn't sleep so I went to our book collection and picked something out to read. I was also wondering if you would like to read with me."

Raven's emotions were still calm at this point so she said, "Yeah I would love to read a book with you." Starfire was elated to hear this but had to strain her ear to hear the next part that Raven said. "Would you…um…uhh…cuddle with me," Raven asked blushing beet red. The alien didn't expect that to come from the other girls mouth but said, "YES I WOULD LOVE TO CUDDLE WITH YOU ON THE COUCH!"

Raven was then in one of Stars famous bear hugs. So the two girls then went back to the living room of the T-Tower. The alien turned on the stereo and put in her iPod. It was quiet music that one would listen to while thinking. Star then went to sit on the couch first and Raven followed suit.

The half demon's head was on the red head's chest while the rest of her body was curling into Starfire's. The alien had one arm draped around Raven while the other was used to hold open the book. They both had a half of the book in each others hands. The only communication was a gentle nudge now and then to Star to turn the page. The goth's inner peace that she had now was only approached once in all her years of meditation.

It was 3 in the morning when the book was a quarter of the way done when Raven heard a yawn from behind her. 'She looks so beautiful when she's half asleep,' thought Raven to herself. "Night Star. Have a goodnight and have sweet dreams." Starfire was a bit drowsy but still manged to reply.

"Stay with me Raven, if that's okay with you. Oh and I also want to tell you something personal." "You can tell me anything you want Star. Yeah I would also love to sleep with you Star. I have wanted to for so long." "I have these feelings for someone on the team and don't know what to do about it." Raven sensed a pang of jealousy rise in her. Raven's heart dropped to her stomach when Star didn't say who it is.

The half demon decided to kiss the alien princess on the lips instead. When their lips connected, Raven sighed into the kiss. Starfire was shocked to say the least. The alien then relaxed into the kiss. The poor girl melted into a puddle of happy goo right then and there. Raven felt calmness rush throughout her entire body. She was gently sucking on Starfire's bottom lip causing her to moan softly.

When they separated for air, neither said anything for awhile. "That was amazing Raven. Thank you. Now let us sleep together as two new lovers." "I love you Star." "The same can be said for you to Raven." Raven then fell into the best sleep that she had in the longest time.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when the two females woke up. None of the other titans were around so Raven kissed Star on the lips gently and said, "Good morning Starfire." Starfire stirred at this and just smiled.

A/N-So this is my first piece of work for Raven/Starfire that I've done. Please press the yellow button at the bottom of the page.


End file.
